Beneath the Evening Sky
by Tiffyhime
Summary: After Akane and Yasuaki are attacked by a group of bandits, the Onmyouji is left unconscious. Akane finds herself pondering the relationship she may be developing with him. Harukanaru toki no naka de is copyrighted to Mizuno Tooko, Ruby Party and Koei.


"Thank you very much," Akane chimed happily, "But really, I can carry some of that, Yasuaki-san." she insisted, moving in front of him and halting her footsteps.

"Mondai nai." he simply replied, tightening his grasp on their packages and continuing past her.

Akane sighed knowing full well that she had been defeated in that argument. It seemed Yasuaki despite his loyalty and promise to serve and obey Akane had finally decided to refuse certain requests she made. Not allowing her to carry the groceries was a perfect example of that. Keeping herself close to the Onmyouji, the young girl's vivid green eyes surveyed the area surrounding them as they continued the journey back to the Sadaijin estate. Akane was deeply enthralled by the elegance of the setting sun and how it flooded the clearing in an almost unnatural light. She also adored the way the twilight caused Yasuaki's already tea green hair to seem brighter than usual. Suddenly, a short gasp of enthusiasm slipped from between Akane's lips, and she dashed off ahead of her companion. Needless to say, Yasuaki was concerned at first, considering what dangers lie before them. He relaxed a bit when he noticed the miko stopped in front of a shrub possessing lovely white flowers. The young Onmyouji took delight in watching her innocent fasination with the ajisai flowers that were in full bloom at this time of year.

"How pretty," she marveled, delicately brushing her fingertips against the petals.

Perhaps Akane had not been as gentle as intended because seconds later a ladybug, appearing somewhat flustered, crawled up from under the flower. It made its way across the large white petals without any hesitation. However, upon reaching Akane's fingertip, it slowed its pace and came to a stop on her first knuckle. A delicate laughter filled the air, triggering a warm sensation to expand in Yasuaki's chest. Never before had he experienced a feeling so calming that he allowed his own mind to wander and yet focus solely on the miko at the same time. Yasuaki found himself comparing the ajisai flowers' beauty to that of Akane's. It was hardly a contest, his miko, the miko's allure far surpassed that of any blossom he had ever laid eyes on in his life. Winsome in every sense of the word was what he believed the priestess to be without any doubt in his mind. He heard her sweet voice murmur an apology to the insect.

Again that same hot emotion welled up in his heart, but he did not know how one would react so he remained expressionless while observing her actions. She lifted her hand off the plant and the ladybug immediately became lost in the foliage. More laughter resinated from the young girl as she turned to face Yasuaki who stood maybe three meters away

"Miko." he said quietly, holding up his right hand as if signaling her to remain still.

Asking no questions, Akane froze in place all at once becoming aware of the approaching footsteps. They sounded like they were coming from behind and to the left out of the forest. Yasuaki had caught onto it before she had, but showed no sign of fear in his dual-colored eyes as he walked toward her motionless frame.

"I'm scared..." she murmured, feeling her heartbeat accellerate with each step Yasuaki took towards her.

Everything happened much too fast for either of them to respond in time. All Akane knew was that a strange man was holding a newly sharpened knife to her throat. Yasuaki, on the other hand, faced a more violent situation as a lanky man in his mid thirties struck the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. The wrapped parsel was knocked from his hands and sent flying across the clearing and he collasped on the very spot he once stood.

"Please!" she pleaded, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes, "Stop!!"

Her voice resounded throughout the open air, but all that met her pleas was the pressure of the blade being slowly pressed into her skin. Two more men appeared and gathered up what Yasuaki had dropped, which wasn't much to begin with, if truth be told. Just the items Akane was hoping to bring back with her and fix dinner for the members of the Hachiyo as a thank you for their kindness.The creep who had injured the Onmyouji loomed over his fallen body, contemplating whether or not searching for valuables on either of them would be necessary.

"Well boss?" the one wielding the knife spoke up.

Hearing him speak made Akane's skin crawl since she clearly knew what he meant when uttering only two words. Her first reaction was to hook her fingers around the fabric of her skirt and hold on for dear life. Akane was not the kind of person who enjoyed such things and would fight these jerks tooth and nail to protect herself if she had to. Also if their supposed leader made any attempts to further harm Yasuaki she would do her best to protect him the same way he was always protecting her from the dangers that came with being Ryuujin No Miko. Unaware of her actions, the priestess had subconsciously closed her eyes and she could feel an intense heat emanating from her very being. The four men exclaimed several things that were inaudible to Akane, but soon their voices vanished and she opened her eyes to reveal an empty clearing with only herself and Yasuaki left. The bandits had run away like cowering dogs with their tails between their legs, nevertheless they still made off with the food which was their initial goal.

"Yasuaki-san!" Akane exclaimed, advancing toward him at a rapid pace.

Only a few feet away, she stumbled due to exhaustion and sank down to her knees at his side. Beads of perspiration along with tears ran down her cheeks as she realized how lucky they both were to have escaped with their lives. She had almost summoned the power of Ryuujin which would have spelled disaster for more than just the thieves. Instinctively, Akane reached down and began feeling for his pulse. Once satisfied that he was okay, Akane hoisted him into her arms. Yasuaki was lighter than he looked, and she carried him to the edge of the forest where she could rest beneath a tree with him slumbering on her lap.

"Yasuaki-san, I'm sorry," she sighed, tenderly caressing his cheek.

By that time the sun had long since set and only the heavy curtain of darkness adorned in golden stars remained as a witness to the touching display of sentiments. Tears still clung to her eyeslashes and dotted her cheeks as she gazed down at the sleeping man. She had never seen Yasuaki looking so serene before and her heart ached with a desire to see him always looking so peaceful.

_Everyone is always going out of their way to protect me._ Akane thought to herself, _I know it is their responsibility as the Hachiyo, but sometimes I wonder if some take it further than that. Yasuaki-san has even started accompanying me on small outings like this. I love being around him. He's never short-tempered like Tenma-kun, or always on the ready to fight the way Yorihisa-san is. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to both of them for their passionate feelings and desire to protect me, but somehow Yasuaki-san is calming. It must be that since he has such a tight hold on his feelings that I can relax and never feel anxious. Sometimes I wish he would smile though and show me that he knows how to be happy and have fun. I'd even take his tears if it meant knowing that he knows he's allowed to feel things in his heart._

Sighing, Akane drew herself from her thoughts noticing how humid the night had become in the brief time that had passed since she and Yasuaki had been attacked. There was nothing she could do for her own discomfort for that would involve removing her top and she wasn't interested in giving the bandits a reason to bother them if they so chose to return. However, Yasuaki was in worse shape than she was, having to wear long robes no matter what the temperature.

Forgive me for this, Yasuaki-san." she apologized, her face deepening to a dark shade of crimson.

She gently lifted his body and slowly began loosen the sash around his waist. When Akane was content with how loose she had managed to get it without completely removing it she lay him back on her legs. Once more she gazed down at his perfectly sculpted figure still dressed in traditional robes. Her face continued to overheat as more blood rushed into it. Locking her finger around the edge of the fabric, Akane pulled it back and repeated that same act with the other side of his robe. At first Akane kept her eyes focused on another tree in the near distance feeling guilty about looking at his exposed chest.

_Stop being silly Akane. It's not like you're committing some sort of crime._ she told herself.

Her right arm circled around his shoulders and even supported his head like the way a mother would with an infant. She was sitting with her legs crossed and he was stretched out in her lap. The feeling of his bare skin against her brought shivers up and down her spine. Using her sleeve, she dabbed at the slight perspiration forming on his upper body, but eventually let the cloth slip from her grasp, leaving nothing between her hand resting on the very spot ones heart would be located. A steady pounding pulsated against her palm and she found herself smiling as if she had reached some kind of realization. As if the fact that Yasuaki's heart was beating was reason enough to tell him that he indeed had a heart and should take any opportunity to use it and feel different emotions. The thrill of this discovery did not last long though because an all too familiar voice from somewhere in the distance interrupted her train of thought.

"Yasuaki!" it shouted angrily, "If you brought harm to Akane so help me I'll beat you up ten times worse than what I was going to do for making me stay in this form!"

Akane sighed heavily when the miniature goblin finally made his appearance, "Kotengu-chan..."

The little goblin stopped in mid flight, hovering inches above the girl's head. He looked shocked and somewhat disturbed when his brain registered what he thought was going on between the Miko and Yasuaki

"Aka-Akane... wha-wha-what's going on here?" he stammered, wildly fluttering his wings trying to stay balanced in the air.

In the end, he gave up and rested uneasily on the unconscious man. His nerves relaxed when she assured him that nothing was happening like that between her and Yasuaki, but instantly flared up again when she casually explained what had taken place a half an hour earlier.

"Yasuaki-san is okay I think. He just appears to be sleeping, but I'm not sure when he'll wake up." the priestess admitted, nervously fidgeting with Kotengu's hair.

Kotengu tossed his head trying to avoid Akane's aimlessly wandering fingers as he said, "And they actually attacked you and Yasuaki?"

Akane nodded and that sent Kotengu into a flurry of emotions. He took to the air and seemed ready to start a fight with someone, but with who? Certainly she wouldn't allow him to harm Yasuaki for something that wasn't his fault.

"Kotengu-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

Kotengu lowered himself to the point where he was eye level with Akane and stated, "No one... I repeat, no one is allowed to harm a hair on Yasuaki's head except for me."

Akane had to bite her lower lip to keep from bursting out into laughter at Kotengu's directness. She always suspected that the goblin actually liked Yasuaki regardless of what he claimed, but now she was surprised and amused to be getting a confession of sorts.

Not to mention they threatened you... and that's unforgiveable. Tell me where they went and I'll take care of them for you." Kotengu insisted, hanging in the air with ease.

Shaking her head, Akane informed Kotengu that she didn't know where they ran off to, but that it didn't matter to her either way.

"Please go back and bring back some help for Yasuaki-san."

Kotengu pouted, however agreed that Yasuaki should be tended to if only to prolong his life so that the little fiend could take his shot at him. As quickly as he appeared to her, Kotengu left Akane to care for Yasuaki alone in the forest. She giggled now that Kotengu couldn't hear her. It felt nice to laugh so freely after such an intense ordeal.

"Miko," Yasuaki called out to her quietly.

Her laughter instantly ceased and she couldn't help but feel bad for perhaps disturbing Yasuaki's sleep. Relief also filled her chest, knowing that he was perfectly safe and out of any danger from his concussion.

"I'm sorry, Yasuaki-san."

A pool of silver moonlight cascaded over the two from between the branches. Yasuaki hadn't even opened his eyes yet, but Akane fixed her gaze on him waiting patiently, all the while admiring the beauty of his face increased by the light of the moon. It was his left eye that slowly opened first, revealing a vibrant sliver of gold to Akane's expectant gaze. Then seconds later his right eye was also staring back up at her. He was alright, perfectly unharmed. She knew this just by looking into his eyes, completely aware of everything surrounding them

"Yasuaki-san." she murmured again, laying her palm against his cheek, "Thank goodness."

Her voice broke and trailed off as if she would start crying at any given minute, but her face remained calm and a smile replaced the worry. That seemed to Yasuaki anyway to ease his own concern and regret for not being able to protect her as best as he could. In his mind he had failed her as one of the eight men who were selected to watch over her, but before he could protest she was showing affection and joy over his recovery. Even under the veil of twilight with nothing but the moon's light reflecting around them she still appeared to be the most lovely flower, brimming with life and energy. Through her it was then decided that he would live, if she was happy, he too would know joy. If grief ever chose to enter her heart, he would be there for her with comforting words and shoulders where she could rest her burdens. But was he even capable of those things? As he himself had said, his feelings do not exist, and so the capacity to experience another's feelings must not be possible either.

"I'm sorry... if I worried you, Miko." he said in his same emotionless tone.

Akane didn't care anymore about the past now that he was well. She pulled him against her body and embraced him as tightly as he had her that time he rescued her from Ran's curse. Delicate fingers tangled themselves in the long celadon tresses intricately held in place. Akane wondered if wearing his hair in such a manner might aggrivate his concussion and without asking, unwound the bun and watched as the light green strands fell freely down his back. In all of that had been going on, Yasuaki too embraced Akane, unsure if he was responding to her advance, or if he simply wanted to feel her against his body.

"Yasuaki-san, Kotengu-chan went to get help for you, so I'm sure someone will be here soon to--" she was speaking, but he wasn't listening to her words.

is right hand was lightly touching a spot on her neck and to her surprise a bit of pain traveled through her. She felt the place where his fingers caressed and remembered a small inscision had been left by the knife. In all of the fuss over Yasuaki she had forgotten about her own physical plight.

"It's alright... I'm okay." she assured him, taking his hand in her own, "Yasuaki-san you were hurt worse than me, so I was concerned with your well-being."

"Mondai nai." Yasuaki said as he had said many times before while wearing that same blank expression.

Still locked in the embrace, Akane pressed her cheek against his, enjoying the smooth skin. It was all she found herself desiring at that time, just to be lost within his comforting warmth devoid of meaningless words. The silence that existed between them was all Akane needed and she told him so by saying nothing. Her heart pounded wildly, overwhelmed by the sudden emotion surging through her body, but she couldn't say what it was she felt for Yasuaki. If she labeled it love, then what of all the other men who devoted their time and lives to her safe keeping. Were the feelings she felt for them less sincere than those she was experiencing at that moment? Did it really matter?

"Miko." Yasuaki whispered into her hair.

"Yasuaki-san... I... thank you... for always being here for me." she answered, breathing in the scent of his skin.

It was his job, his responsability, no, besides all that it was what he wanted to do because she was so dear to him. Her appearance in his life wouldn't last as long as she stayed in the Heian era, but beyond even the time of his mortal life's end. Akane, who had her face buried in Yasuaki's neck, now looked up at him, once again letting her eyes meet his usual gaze. He first thought she was going to speak once more, but she slowly brought her face closer to his and in an act of pure affection, laid her lips against his mouth. Akane didn't consider herself to be the type of girl who was so forward, but with Yasuaki, who didn't quite grasp the concept of love, it was unavoidable. Thankfully, he wasn't pushing her away from him, and so nervously, she pressed her tongue between his lips. Yes, she had penetrated the barier that kept them from being just friends and she was more than fine with it. Yasuaki imitated her by sliding his own tongue into her partly open mouth and began exploring every crevice. The kiss was deep, and long, and passionate, and everything Akane had imagined her first kiss would be, but the moment of bliss was not to last for an eternity where only they existed with one another. The same high-pitched voice from earlier broke through the darkness and separated the two from their kiss. Yasuaki glanced down at himself, realizing he was half-dressed and swiftly reapplied his clothing.

"I'm sorry, Yasuaki-san, you were sweating from the humidity that I was worried that you might become overheated." she explained.

It sounded more like a pathetic excuse after such an intense moment, but it was only the truth, and he didn't question her honesty. Several pairs of feet could be heard rushing down the dirt road toward them, and Akane wondered how many people Kotengu gathered up for them. Three, Yorihisa, Tenma, and Tomomasa who Akane believed would be the one who might catch onto what took place seconds prior to their arrival.

"Miko-dono." Yorihisa was the first to address her.

Yasuaki was no longer in her lap and already on his feet and helping the priestess to hers. She casually dusted the dirt from her clothing and smiled cheerfully at the group.

"Sorry that everyone had to come all this way to rescue us, but as you see we are fine now. Yasuaki-san just suffered an unfortunate bump on the head." She was looking down at her motionless hand as she explained everything.

"Oh... so what kept you from pressing on?" Tomomasa inquired, with a grin.

His deep jade eyes seemed to be carving a path straight through to her soul, and she had to turn away and cough.

"Tomomasa-san shouldn't be so forward and suggest such things with his eyes." she protested, regaining her composure.

Tenma burst out into laughter and slapped his thigh, "especially if Yasuaki is involved," he managed through his stream of laughter.

Tomomasa also laughed along with Tenma and nodded in agreement.

_If only they knew... wait... let's be glad they don't,_ Akane said, but only in her thoughts.

"We should get Miko-dono and Yasuaki-dono home so that they can eat and rest properly after their encounter." Yorihisa suggested, not joining in the festive humor.

So Kotengu had informed them about what happened, and not all of the hachiyo had ventured out. Akane was impressed, but concluded that Fuji Hime had insisted a few stay behind. She glanced over at Yasuaki who watched her with the intensity of a cat. Did he enjoy the kiss the way she had, or had he simply allowed it to continue because she was Ryuujin No Miko. No, he hadn't kissed her like that because of her title, Akane was sure that even if Yasuaki didn't understand it yet, he felt just as strongly about her as she did for him.

"Let's go." Akane finally said happily, but added in a more somber tone, "I'm only sorry that I am not able to prepare food for you all to show my gratitude."

Yasuaki, walking to her left was the one who answered, "Mondai nai."


End file.
